


康揍康双O

by ALICEtheBeacon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALICEtheBeacon/pseuds/ALICEtheBeacon
Summary: CEC，双O，姐妹磨逼，有一些其他的CP





	1. Grape Chocolate

任谁都能看出那个男孩的格格不入，尽管和他们一起穿着平整的西装短裤和小皮鞋，白色的袜子包住小腿，但他在人群中总是要高出一个头，皮肤比这群苍白如吸血鬼似的Omega们也要深上不止一个色号，仿佛一头被丢进羊群里的棕色小野马，因为狭窄的空间而晕头转向。  
艾吉奥比其他人看出来更多。  
那个男孩——康纳，被安排做了他的室友。可能在舍监看来，他们都是同一类人，意大利人的皮肤因着整个暑假在外面疯跑而晒成了蜜棕色，藏在衬衫和马甲下面的身体比其他绵羊似的Omega要结实许多，一道浅浅的疤痕横亘在他的嘴唇上，而他对自己的精致脸孔上的这点瑕疵毫不在乎。  
在长长的棕色睫毛下，他有一双鹰的眼睛。他盯着他沉默寡言的室友，康纳伏在书桌前，读着一本他懒得看的大部头，微微低下头做注解的同时，他齐整的衬衫衣领和长长的发尾间露出来一小截后颈皮肤。  
艾吉奥绝对没有看错，那上面有一块颜色浅淡的疤痕，棕色皮肤上的一块粉白色污渍，那个位置的齿痕对他们来说只能意味着一件事情。  
上流社会的人们总是用昂贵的抑制剂来把自己的信息素遮盖掉，像个动物一样不知羞耻地发情，简直太原始了，那些老绅士们皱着鼻子说。这所学校里的昂贵瓷器们也会这样做，否则这里不用半天就会闻起来像一所妓院。  
但即使没有信息素的踪迹可循，艾吉奥还是发现了室友的秘密。康纳平日里乖顺得惊人，像是刻意似的把自己藏在循规蹈矩的人群里，但艾吉奥还是抓住了他那下流的，难以启齿的秘密。毕竟，舍监没看错，他们的确是一类人。艾吉奥回忆起过去的那个炎热，潮湿的暑假，以及他和费德里科在海边小镇度过的一些肆意妄为的时光，露出一个狡黠的笑容，他的嘴唇是湿润的玫瑰色，那条伤疤像一道银色的露水。  
康纳是一个沉默而腼腆的男孩，就连他接受艾吉奥的勾引的时候，都带着几分羞涩，他青涩地吻艾吉奥的嘴唇，尖牙把他的下唇都磕破了，看来康纳那位神秘的情人要么吻技不佳，要么就是喜欢来硬的。  
艾吉奥耐心地引导他，把他总是干燥起皮的嘴唇舔湿，舌头滑溜地窜进对方湿热的嘴里。他用一根拇指磨蹭对方颧骨上的伤疤，他们两人间又一处奇异的共同点，另一只手滑到康纳的背后，撩开他汗湿的发尾，摁上他后颈的咬痕。  
康纳几乎把他从身子上掀下去，老天啊，他的力气可真大。  
他们先是互相抚慰流水的小穴，指缝里溢出来的水那么多，夹紧的穴肉简直要把插在里面的四根手指给挤出去，艾吉奥叹息一声，用大腿夹紧了插在自己腿间的手腕，康纳的手指上带着粗糙的老茧，蹭得他的内壁又疼又爽，他没忘记自己插在对方身体里的手指，一边在康纳的手上操自己，一边把自己的手指分得更开，进得更深，顶着内壁的褶皱打转，双倍的汁水彻底毁掉了床单。  
他们也会用上阴茎，康纳的阴茎在Omega里算得上很好用的了，而且艾吉奥则胜在清楚知道一个Omega想要怎么被操，所以他们肆无忌惮地操来操去，精水塞满了小穴，反正也不用担心怀孕的问题。  
不过更多时候，一点器具的帮助是必不可少的，费德里科在一次探望的时候，往送给弟弟的曲奇盒子里塞了根假阴茎，艾吉奥爱死他了。  
(“你应该和我们上一样的学校，”他的Alpha哥哥皱着眉头盯着爬满常春藤的高墙，“这个鬼地方简直是所体面的监狱。”)  
那根假阳具足足超过了Alpha的平均尺寸，带十种不同的震动模式，模样十分狰狞，最妙的是，底部的气囊是模仿Alpha的结的设计，在高潮时能够紧紧塞住Omega冒水的小洞。  
艾吉奥跪趴着，他的膝盖在打颤，康纳那根超过Omega尺寸的阴茎塞在他的屁股里，把他过剩的体液搅出白沫，而他则在一次被顶进床垫里的时候，把手里的遥控推到了顶端，男孩的尖叫在半途被吞进了嘴里，结实的身体脱力地倒在他身上，康纳几乎是立刻就被前后一起的快感逼到了高潮，滚烫的精液溅在他的穴内。艾吉奥找回力气把康纳从自己身体里拔出来的时候，康纳还陷在他漫长的高潮里，眼睛又黑又无神，睫毛打颤，淫水都被那根假阴茎上的结堵在身体里，艾吉奥爱怜地把一个吻落在他饱满的胸乳上。  
他给费德里科写了一封信，找他要些新的玩具，而他的哥哥一如既往地满足了他。  
于是下一个发情期他们俩都请了假，抑制剂过敏，他们胡乱地和老师搪塞，在一起生活久了的Omega总会在相近的时间发情。  
被抑制剂掩盖住的信息素于是洪水般泛滥了这间宿舍，甜得人头脑发昏，艾吉奥的是葡萄味，地中海阳光催熟的深紫色果子，轻轻一碰，果皮就会迸裂开来溢出甜蜜的汁水。而康纳则是可可味的，甜蜜里带着一丝苦涩，和他巧克力色的皮肤倒是相得益彰。  
和艾吉奥不同，康纳身上的标记是永久性的，有人早在这颗果实成熟之前就采撷了它，陌生Alpha侵略性的味道隐隐浮动在醇厚的可可味下面，但这只会让他更加兴奋，毕竟，别人院子里的果实总是多几分甜美。  
他们妥善地使用了费德里科的新礼物，一根尺寸惊人，十分逼真的双头假阳具。发情期的穴肉没什么阻碍就吞进了巨大的阳物，表面青筋密布，捅进湿热的小穴里就像捅进一块滋滋作响的黄油，艾吉奥故意夹紧了体内的那部分，使劲去顶撞康纳，被汗水和淫水打湿的臀肉滑腻腻地贴在一起，康纳终于被逼出一声隐忍的呻吟，随后以同样的力道反击了对方。  
“你顶的太深了，”艾吉奥抓着对方的手，摁在自己的小腹上，“你都顶到我的生殖腔了。”  
在艾吉奥率先达到高潮后，他让那根假阳具从身体里滑出来，用手握着露出来的部分，毫不留情地往他的伙伴体内送，从康纳支离破碎的喘息来看，他体内那个隐秘的入口也一样被捅开，填满了，涌出来的液体把艾吉奥的手打的更湿，几乎握不住假阳具。  
在情欲的热潮终于褪去后，两个人紧紧抱在一起，胸贴着胸，大腿叠着大腿，热热乎乎，亲亲热热，像两只吃饱了的小野兽，窝在床上乱糟糟地睡了过去。


	2. 艾吉奥的小黄信

康纳把球鞋脱掉，在河边的石头上摆好，白色的短袜也拽下来，乱糟糟地塞进鞋里。  
男孩在河边坐下，把光脚伸进溪水里，冰凉的水流激得圆圆的脚指头蜷缩起来，他从裤子口袋里掏出一封被压得有点皱，但基本上完好的信，信封上用花哨的字体写了某个来自意大利南部的地址。  
艾吉奥的字很漂亮，就是有些过于张扬，f和d的脑袋都支出了格子，这封信很长，厚厚一叠信纸把信封撑得鼓鼓的。  
亲爱的康纳:  
我真希望你也在这儿！不管怎么样，希望你享受你的假期，因为我的假期可真是棒极了！  
西西里的天空蓝得像蓝色的玻璃片儿，让我想起艺术课上看过的某幅油画，在亲自来到这里之前，我还以为这种颜色只是画家胡乱调出来的呢！(恕我实在想不起那个画家是谁，因为显然我上课并没有专心听讲。)  
不过让我们跳过无趣的景色描写，来说一些真正有趣的事情吧。  
康纳看到这里，忽然把信纸折起，警惕地望了望四周，森林里并没有其他人，而他的父亲还在他们租下的度假小屋中，处理着即使是假期也做不完的工作，只有树梢的松鼠、河边的青蛙有可能发现他的小秘密。  
于是他继续看下去。  
你可能疑惑我为什么对艺术颇有见解，答案是我并不是对艺术本身感兴趣，而是对艺术家感兴趣，准确来说，是一个金发，蓝眼，英俊的就和石膏像一样的Alpha艺术家！当时，我母亲让我帮她搬东西，那摞箱子简直比费德里科还要重！所以当他出现在我面前时，我几乎以为是我被太阳晒出了幻觉，他斜戴着一顶软趴趴的呢帽，耳朵上夹着一根铅笔，什么样的疯子会在这种鬼天气戴着呢帽啊！但是他的头发好像阳光一样亮，就在那一刻，隔着半个费德里科那么重的稿纸堆，我暗自发誓一定要睡到他。  
于是就在两天后，我刻意隔了两天为了使我显得不要太急切，才装作不经意地询问我母亲那位艺术家是否需要帮忙的人手，哦，他在招模特，那可真是太好了！当天下午我就顶着母亲对于我是否能安静坐上哪怕十分钟的质疑敲响了工作室的前门，衬衣和牛仔裤底下当然什么都没穿。  
莱昂纳多，这是他的名字。很遗憾莱昂纳多所说的模特就真的只是模特而已，并不是“我要招几个漂亮Omega然后和他们在稿纸堆里滚上一下午”的借口，我白白花了半个下午坐在那张高脚圆凳上，牛仔裤粗糙的布料把我光裸的屁股蹭得很不好受，我尽力不要在椅子上前后挪动，或者把腿荡来荡去，或者使劲搔后脑勺一块很痒的头皮，但往往在我意识到之前，我就已经这么做了，莱昂纳多可能是这个世界上最有耐心的画家，才没有叫我滚出去。  
话说回来，他也应该是世界上最有耐心的一个Alpha，我再三确认自己并没有喷抑制剂，领口也敞开得足够大，但莱昂纳多好像被黏在了他的画板前面，即使整个画室现在闻起来就像初秋的酒窖。  
不过后来他这幅伪装还是被我逮到了马脚，虽然是无意间的，我撩起衣摆毫不文雅地擦了擦额头上的汗，然后问他有没有喝的。他从一个盒子大小的简易冰箱里给我拿了一瓶冰牛奶，递给我的时候，我的手指触碰到了他的手背，他的体温烫得就像要把玻璃瓶融化似的。  
那一刻我才意识到，我一直都在嗅闻他的信息素，只不过墨水和纸张的味道在这间堆满画作的工作室里巧妙地隐藏了起来。  
所以那天的最后，我们还是在稿纸堆里滚了起来，不要因为他一开始的温吞表现就小觑他的能力，我的朋友，他可是一头有着金色鬃毛的狮子，带他那副学究气的，带着点天真的表情研究着我的身体，在他的双手的抚摸下，我似乎被剥解开来，变成一堆只知道快感的皮肉，这听上去很可怕但他的确就是那么可怕，甚至都没碰我的后面一下，我就高潮了，水从工作台的边上淌下来，弄坏了底下的一捆稿纸。他并没太在意这个，因为之后我又弄坏了他无数张稿纸，还有好几根上好的笔刷，我创纪录的那一次，是他把我放在一张一人高的稿纸上操我，每次我稍微动一下，被汗水黏在身上的稿纸就会哗哗作响，这听上去很艺术，但是我得说，结束之后我的身上黏了不少纸屑，用指甲使劲抠下来后还会留下红红的印子。  
再一次地，我真希望你也在这里，这样我就能给你看看莱昂纳多画的那些画，即使我的艺术课只得了C–，也不能妨碍我为它们的美屏息。而且，我们还可以叫他给你也画一幅，我爱你的身体就像我爱我自己的一样，但它和我是不一样的，你是我可爱的棕色小野马，我怀疑就连油彩都黏不住你的小蹄子，不过莱昂纳多表示他乐于接受挑战。或者，我们还可以叫他把我们一起画下来！那一定会很有趣的。如果你在这里的话，我们可以睡到下午一点再起来，去买两个朗姆葡萄干味儿的甜筒，然后去找莱昂纳多，或者我们可以去海滩上，随便找两个独身的英俊Alpha，不到太阳落山，我们就可以在海边短租屋里纵情地快活一番，等到夜里暑气消退了，再到凉凉的泳池里面去游泳，把身上的汗和肚子里的精液洗洗干净。  
虽然夏日的树林气温堪称凉爽，康纳手指渗出的汗还是在信纸上浸出一行指印来，他不自觉地夹紧了大腿，想象着体内被射得满满的精液沿着甬道滑落的熟悉感觉，滚烫的手指轻轻碰了一下大腿上冰凉的皮肤，立刻触电般地缩了回来，他不知道腿间的湿意是青苔上的水浸透了短裤的布料呢，还是他已经饥渴万分地湿了。  
他慢慢把手伸到腿间，大腿内侧那一小片皮肤因为不自觉的磨蹭已经变得又热又黏，仅仅是隔着短裤用大腿用力夹住自己的手腕，就让他敏感的身体抖了一抖。再一次地，他警惕地左右环顾了一番，竖起耳朵仔细聆听——他是不是在嗤嗤作响的树枝，在呱呱聒噪的青蛙声间，听到了自己父亲的声音？  
无论康纳跑的多远，无论他在做什么，只要海尔森站在门口，喊上一声“Connor！”他的儿子就会像一只叼着树枝的小狗一样摇着尾巴跑回他父亲的身边。但是这次康纳回来时，父亲仍然和他出门时一样埋首工作，甚至都没抬头看他一眼，康纳觉得有些委屈，他一个人爬上了二楼，艾吉奥的信折得好好的揣在他的口袋里，在他上楼梯时隔着布料蹭着他的腿。  
他把信在床底下藏好，又从自己的作业本里撕下来两张准备给艾吉奥回信。他在开头写下“亲爱的艾吉奥”，然后就开始一筹莫展地咬笔杆。  
艾吉奥给他分享了那么多事，他理应同样予以回馈才行，但是要让他把发生在这间度假小屋(有时还有森林里，或是河边)的事情写下来，着实有些害羞。  
最终他还是写下了如下内容:  
谢谢你的来信，我很高兴你在假期玩的开心。我当然也很愿意造访西西里，但是我不太确定我能享受你所说的全部娱乐(这里有两滴重重的墨水渍)活动，毕竟我早就不可能有别的Alpha了呀！不过除此之外，我还是很愿意和你一起享受假期的。  
我的假期，从另一方面来说，也是很有趣的，森林里一点都不热，蚊子也没有想象中的那么多，至少，它们都好像更愿意咬我的父亲。我在这里见到了很多动物，能在离开保留地之后再次见到它们的感觉真好，不过父亲不允许我再去猎兔子了，用餐刀也不行，真可惜。有一天晚上，我还确信我看到了一头大黑熊，就在一丛野莓后面，他仰面躺着肚皮朝上，用爪子抓浆果吃，真是有趣极了。  
好吧，我觉得上面的内容可能对你来说并不有趣，那么我上周和父亲出去露营的事情可能你会比较感兴趣。我们爬了一座挺高的山，直到太阳落山还没到顶，只好在山上扎营，不过那天晚上天气很好，星星也很美，我和父亲把睡袋拖了出来，在星星下面做爱，你知道吗？当你在山谷里时，即使使劲憋着声音，回声也会把你的呻吟放得很大很大！我简直害羞极了，但是父亲坏了心眼地一定要我喊出声来，做完之后他被蚊子叮了满腿的包，我想这一定是因为他捉弄我的缘故。哦对了，用山泉水做清洁的时候，真是凉极了……  
写到这里的时候，康纳听到一阵木质楼梯被踩踏的声音，他赶紧把信件草草一折，夹进作业本里，也顾不上没干的墨渍会不会把信纸弄得一团糟。


	3. 一个孩子(不是艾吉奥的)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章mpreg注意

康纳的发情期没有如期而至。  
一开始，他们没有把这当回事，顶多就是艾吉奥一个人在黏糊糊的欲望中挣扎时，不满地多咬了康纳几口，而另一个单纯的男孩表现得好像真的是自己犯了错似的，不但任由他咬，还把插在他身体里的假阴茎多往里送了送。  
然后一个星期过去了，再一个星期。第三周的时候，是艾吉奥首先犹豫地提起那个话题。  
“你有没有……？”  
康纳把下唇咬得苍白，他不知该点头还是摇头，脑海中回忆起漫长夏日里的情事，连有多少次都数不清了，几乎没有哪一天，他的肉穴没有被性器填满，粘稠的精液没有顺着腿根流下来，有时候他索性把被精液毁掉的内裤踢掉，只穿着一件过长的上衣在屋子里活动，正方便兴致上来的父亲随手撩起他的衣摆进入他。  
如果问他是不是每次都记得吞下白色的小药片，那么他很难给出肯定的答案。现在说什么都晚了，一切都是因为他不小心。  
好在艾吉奥总是会陪着他，他甚至给费德里科写了一封信要验孕试纸。  
“艾吉奥，你老实说，”费德里科回信的字迹惊恐得戳破了纸面，“你那个‘朋友’到底是不是你自己？”  
不过不管怎么样，他的好哥哥还是给他寄来了试纸，康纳捏着那个纸盒，不知所措地反复读着说明，艾吉奥推着他进了厕所，在关门前安慰地吻了吻他的额头——康纳这个夏天又长高了，这个动作现在颇有些困难。  
试纸上是鲜红的两条杠，把他们最后一丝侥幸也打破了。  
那天晚上，康纳一言不发地钻进了艾吉奥的被窝，他没有做别的事，只是抱着另一个男孩，热烘烘的脑袋埋在他的肩头。  
艾吉奥慢慢地梳他的头发，竭力找点话来填补沉默。  
“现在想想，幸好我没有操你操的太厉害，”他用指尖绕着康纳的一撮头发，“听说这样对孩子不好，我是说，万一等他或她出生之后，见到我就生气‘你就是那个戳我脑袋的艾吉奥哥哥’，那可太尴尬了。”  
这是个烂笑话，贴在他颈侧的脸颊温度更烫了。  
肯威先生的回信十分简短，看不出丝毫喜悦或者激动的成分，只是宣布了将会立刻接康纳回家的决定。这让艾吉奥有些不满，他把那封信——或者说是便条更贴切一点吧，翻来覆去地读，越来越觉得这个做父亲的感情还不如自己充沛。  
不过康纳似乎早就习惯了这种语气，他默默地收拾着自己的东西，休学的申请早就被他父亲直接寄给了老师——在这样的学校里，比起他们这些Omega来说，家中Alpha的意愿往往更具有效力。  
男人到达的前一天晚上，两个人紧紧挤在一张单人床上，艾吉奥不敢再用太刺激的性玩具，好在他知道怎么光用嘴和手指就把人送上高潮，他用灵活的舌头有条不紊地把康纳榨出来，手指插在格外湿滑的小穴里，高潮时涌出的黏糊液体顺着指缝淌进他的手心。康纳弓起了腰，嘴里含着的性器滑出来，牵出一条挂在嘴边的银丝。即使已经快要做妈妈了，他还是学不会怎么好好地吸阴茎，大多数时候康纳学什么都很快，但他就是学不会这个，就像无论被操多少次，那种带着点笨拙的生涩感都无法被从他身上操掉。艾吉奥怀疑，说不定他父亲就喜欢这样的，毕竟谁不喜欢一个纯真的处子呢？即使这个男孩的贞操老早就属于他的亲生父亲了。  
完事之后，他们还是亲亲热热地贴在一起，光裸的双腿交缠着，高潮后敏感的皮肤被汗水和情液黏在一块。  
“你知道，如果不愿意的话，你不是非得回去。”艾吉奥说，他的手正慢慢地沿着康纳的脊背滑动，那里的皮肤也因为汗水而滑溜溜的。“我的家人会很乐意帮助你的。”他补充道。  
“谢谢你。”康纳发自内心地感谢道，他那对深色的眼睛里还蓄着些高潮逼出的泪水，这让它们看起来格外的亮晶晶，“但这真的是我自己的决定。”  
艾吉奥叹了一口气，“好吧，那你一定要记得给我写信。”  
第二天，艾吉奥第一次见到海尔森肯威，康纳的亲生父亲，Alpha，以及未来孩子的父亲。在见到他的人之前，他首先辨识到了海尔森的信息素，尽管被抑制剂遮掩过，艾吉奥还是能捕捉到一丝熟悉的松木气味，似曾相识的感觉停留了一瞬间，随后他立刻意识到这是康纳信息素中一直隐隐潜伏着的味道。  
海尔森比艾吉奥想象中要年长，也比他想象中要更英俊一些，他有一双阴郁的灰蓝色眼睛，一头黑发在两鬓的地方有点花白，下巴的线条和康纳简直是一个模子里刻出来的——甚至艾吉奥自己之前也会愿意和这样的男人试上一试，但只有康纳这样的孩子才会选择与他绑在一块(或者，如艾吉奥怀疑的那样，康纳真的有选择权吗？)，因为这个英俊的老男人本质上就像海中暗流，虽然表面上看不出端倪，但你一旦落入他的掌控就永远别想逃出来。  
艾吉奥礼貌地和他握手，是的先生，我是康纳的好友，他现在不太好，早饭之前就吐的一塌糊涂，格雷先生让他在医务室休息。艾吉奥表现得毫无异样，即使他的大腿内侧还留着对方Omega昨晚咬出来的牙印，一对犬齿嵌入的地方隐隐作痛。  
康纳本来无精打采地蜷在灰白色的床单上，当艾吉奥拉开遮挡的床帘，叫他父亲上前去的时候，那双眼睛几乎是立刻亮了起来。艾吉奥不知道这是一位Omega见到久别伴侣的正常反应呢，还是仅仅因为康纳太过思念父亲的缘故，他只知道假使男孩有尾巴的话，现在一准摇晃出虚影来了。  
在送别康纳之前，艾吉奥又拥抱了他一次，当然，就海尔森的面前，高个子男孩的脑袋沉甸甸地压在艾吉奥的肩膀上，他贴在康纳耳边，小声说道:“一定要保持联络，你可得好好把孕期的‘趣事’同我分享分享。”  
康纳的身体僵了一下，不过是出于兴奋而不是厌恶，他点了点头，试图忽略脸上的燥热。  
“……我是说，当然我会去拜访你的。”艾吉奥放开他，一边大声说着这句话，一边露出一个笑容。  
亲爱的艾吉奥，  
请原谅这封信和上次那封隔了那么久，所幸这期间并没有发生什么有趣的事情，可能唯一的进展是我不再在早饭前就把前天晚上勉强吃进去的东西全部吐在地毯上了。  
我父亲现在陪着我，虽然上个月他因公出差了半个月，不过仆人们把我照顾的很好，也没有人试图拐弯抹角地向我打听私生子的父亲是谁，真的，请你不要再为此担心了。  
关于你上封信中的另一个疑问(这里有几个被反复涂改的句子)……答案是，是的，他的确还在和我做爱。可能由于我现在的身形已经不太适合平常的姿势，他最近一直都是把我抱在膝盖上。另外一点是，父亲似乎迷恋上了我日益圆润的肚腹，他每次操我的时候总要用手摁在那里，当然不会太用力，但那块本不应该如此敏感的皮肤，在被粗糙的掌心摩挲时，总会生出一股奇怪的快感来。关于不应该的部位变得异常敏感这件事，或许你会知道是怎么回事？这种感觉在两天前变得格外明显，那天他把我抱在一面穿衣镜前面，硬要我看着自己的倒影被操到射出来，那面镜子和底下的地毯算是给我们彻底弄脏了。哦对了，他似乎还迷上了射在我的肚子上。  
请原谅，我笔下的内容似乎离“有趣的事”有点太远了，可能我永远都没有你那样生动鲜活的文笔，就在父亲外出的那两周，我还读着你的信件把自己弄高潮了三次呢。  
P.S. 父亲坚持说我的味道变甜了，闻起来和尝起来都是，但我自己无法区分，或许下次放假你来拜访的时候愿意确认一下？


End file.
